What Goes On Between The Sheets
by KurosawaCP
Summary: "I thought we just came down here for icecream!" The younger Vocaloid snapped, panting slightly as Kaito rolled his hips to nudge his erection against Len's clothed ass. Warnings: Icecream Play, Smut. KaiLen. Implied GakuKaiLen.


**Title: **What Goes On Between The Sheets

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Kaito/Len, Implicated Kaito/Gakupo/Len

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **This was written for my friend who requested this pairing in particular. I hope you like it, Steph. o (◡‿◡✿) Also, I use my own headcanons when it comes to Vocaloids, I'm sorry if you don't like them.

* * *

"So, how long are we supposed to keep this a secret?" Kaito asked, his tone full of subtle irritation as he closed the freezer, a spoon in one hand, and a tub of icecream under his arm.

Len snorted lightly, reaching across the counter to turn the lighting knob down, dimming the kitchen to an almost completely dark state. "Until we're sure that they'll understand our decision—" The blonde jolted, surprised by the sudden contact of a hand on his hip, the other male leaning over him to adjust the light to a slightly brighter, more appropriate setting.

"But I don't ever get to touch you infront of the others." The blue-haired Vocaloid stated simply, nosing Len's hair, causing the smaller teen to shudder involuntary.

"K-Kaito-Nii, not here eith—"

"And I never get to kiss you infront of them."

"Don't do tha—" Len practically melted under the other male's lips against the nape of his neck, tilting his head forward to give Kaito more to work with. Much to the scarf wearer's utter bemusement.

"Not to mention how you cover your mouth, so they won't hear you when we have sex. Not that it's not cute."

Len's face flushed, a crimson blush adorning his features as he pursed his lips, resisting urge to make a noise as Kaito dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the blonde's sleeping boxers. He didn't see the need to stop the older male from making advances on him at that particular moment, everyone was supposedly asleep. The concert that they performed earlier had taken its toll on all of them. All except the two of them who apparently craved snacks at 2 in the morning after painstakingly peeling off their Imitation Black costumes.

"You still have your earrings in?" Kaito questioned, taking Len's cartilage between his teeth, and nipping at the tender skin around the black stud.

"Y-Yeah, well I didn't really want to pull them out, it hurts." He whimpered lowly, stiffening at the mild pain, relaxing a bit as the biting eased up, moving down to torture his earlobe instead.

A decision that was decided too early.

Len stiffened right back up, a muffled moan escaping his throat as Kaito abruptly wrapped slender fingers around the teen's member.

"I thought we just came down here for icecream!" The younger Vocaloid snapped, panting slightly as Kaito rolled his hips to nudge his erection against Len's clothed ass.

"We can include that too." The older male jested, moving his wrist a little as he lightly ran the pad of his thumb from base to tip. A beat passed before Len let out the breath he didn't realize that he had been holding, his voice barely above a murmur as he rested his hands flat against the counter to steady himself.

"Well," The teen started hesitantly. "Someone might see you if you go upstairs to get lube.."

There was a pause.

"Are you serious?" The Vocaloid couldn't help the curious tone that laced his voice, his mind already wandering back to his stock of icecream, wondering which flavor he would use on his secret boyfriend.

"We can't do it d-dry..!"

"I wouldn't do that to you." Kaito husked reassuringly, placing a kiss against Len's neck before placing his knee between the blonde's legs to move them further apart. The blonde barely managed to stomp out the adrenaline rush as he inadvertently bucked into the blue-haired male's fist, his body reminding him of the situation currently on hold.

"Uh, Kaito-Nii.." He prompted, a shiver rocking up his spine as the other male obliged him by tightening his grip.

"So," The older Vocaloid began, the corners of his lips twitching upwards into a cheeky grin. "What flavour do you want in you?"

"Don't ask me that!"

"Eh?" Kaito's ears perked up as Len whimpered again, pre-cum spilling onto his fingers. A careless shrug rolled off of his shoulders as he clicked his tongue. "Fine, I'll decide for you." He tugged at the blonde's boxers, pulling them down until they were slipping by themselves down the azure-eyed male's thighs.

And at almost complete random, he curved two fingers, dipping them into the lid-less tub of icecream that had been discarded earlier on the kitchen counter. The heavy scent of caramel wafted into the air as Kaito let the Praline Crunch melt on his fingers. The pecans sliding off of his knuckles and onto the floor.

"That flavour always smells so strong." Len stated, wrinkling his nose as the overwhelming smell got to him.

"I'll have you know that it's delicious!"

"Just put it in, it reeks, Kaito-Nii." Len emphasized his statement by pinching his nostrils closed. Thus, making his voice sound nasal when Kaito abruptly shoved his finger inside him. "O-Ouch..!"

Kaito took calculated thrusts with his finger, intentionally smearing the sugary treat everywhere that he possibly could. "Just hold on a bit.." He slipped in a second finger, careful to keep moving his other hand. Sometimes he was really bad at multitasking, but the breathy moans slipping from the younger male assured him that he was fulfilling his deeds quite adequately.

Len propped himself on his elbows, his joints slipping a bit on the linoleum, but the discomfort going lost on the Vocaloid as his lip disappeared between his canine and his bottom teeth as the stinging pain residing in his rectum started to side up with the fact that he was feeling _very _stuffed.

"Stop tensing up, Len."

"Haa.. I..can't—" ,

Kaito spread both of his fingers, effectively scissoring the blonde even wider, extracting a whine of protest. In his means to manually loosen his boyfriend up, the sapphire-haired male brushed by Len's prostate almost by complete accident. An inquiring eyebrow quirking as the smaller teen cried out with his orgasm, clamping painfully around the digits inside him. The scarf wearer's complexion darkened a bit as he imagined that amount of pressure around his dick, and let out an involuntary moan.

"Feel good?"

"Mm.." Len hummed in approval, his voice husky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Great, 'cause I wanna fuck you."

"Kaito-Nii!"

"Sorry, I was just trying a different approach—"

"T-Then back up your statement and fuck..me."

"I must say, this is getting kinky."

"Just do it! Jeez!"

With an unceremonious '_pop_', Kaito retracted his fingers and reached for more icecream to slick up with. Out of his peripheral, he observed the caramel drip from Len and down the back of the teen's thighs. What an awesome view.

"Kaito..?"

"Got distracted!" The blue-haired Vocaloid explained abruptly, clearing his throat as he felt his face heat up.

"Hurry uuuuuup.." The twin whined, arching slightly as he felt Kaito's tip at his entrance. The blue-haired teen settled his hands on Len's hips, the pads of his fingers lightly caressing the younger male's hipbones as he pressed in slowly. Len's lids slid shut, his nose wrinkling at the stinging pain of being stretched wider than a few fingers.

One inch at a time, Len found himself being pressed against the counter, the heat residing in his abdomen in high contrast with the almost ice-cold surface. His nails dug into his palms as he tried to hold in any sounds that could slip from his mouth, lest someone from the downstairs bedrooms hear them. Kaito rarely made any noise unless Len gave the okay, but apparently feeling rebellious this fine night, Kaito breathed a low "_Len-Chan_" once he was fully inside the smaller male. Much to Len's chagrin.

Copious amounts of chaffing took place as the blonde found himself barely able to retaliate to the blue-haired Vocaloid's thrusts, his time to adjust to the size of Kaito's dick was brief, but Len was almost used to the discomfort by now. They had been at this for quite a few months afterall.

"You're," Kaito started, his tone laced with a heavy pant as he delivered a particularly _hard _thrust to the spot he knew Len's prostate would be. "still pretty tight, you know?"

"C-Can't help that.." The teen gasped out, crying out almost soundlessly with his second orgasm.

The scent of caramel and pecans was still strong as Kaito pulled out, a hand leaving Len's waist in order to apply a few strokes by himself and releasing all over Len's ass. The blonde Vocaloid slumped against the counter, burying his head in his arms as he breathed heavily through his nose. "That was good," He rasped, slowly recovering from their endeavor.

Kaito opened his mouth to respond, except someone beat him to it.

"Yeah, it looked pretty good too."

Both heads turned towards the doorway, Len tensing up as he peeked out of the confines of his arms, and Kaito snorting lightly as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around the blonde twin's back.

"Gakupo, You're up early."

"G-Gakupo-Nii, go away!" Came a muffled yelp.

"No way, you gotta let me in on this shit."

"We're not accepting volunteers at this time." Kaito shot back, his brows raising. His lips twitched downwards as he tightened his grip almost possessively on the younger male underneath him.

"I'd make it worth your while." The violet-haired male smirked, his head tilting slightly as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"Would you now?"

"Kaito-Nii!" Len protested, squirming slightly in further protest to the situation before being gently shushed by his boyfriend.

Amusement flashed in azure oculars as Gakupo moved forward, gallantly getting to the knee of his pajama pants as he eyed Kaito's dick, reaching between the two teenagers to catch a drop of cum that dripped off of it on his thumb and carelessly swiping his tongue out to taste it. "_Yeah_."

_ Over._


End file.
